The Simpsons and the Smurfs
The Simpsons and the Smurfs is a 2011 American-Belgian full-length crossover special starring characters from The Simpsons and The Smurfs. It aired May 22, 2011 on Fox. This crossover was directed by David Silverman. Synopsis The Smurfs (while being pursued by Gargamel and Azrael) accidentally transport into another dimension, where they meet up with the Simpson family in Springfield. Plot One sunny morning, the Smurfs are getting ready for the Blue Moon Festival. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf sees in his cauldron a vision of Clumsy Smurf reaching for a dragon wand and the Smurfs in cages while Gargamel laughs. Not wanting this vision to come true, Papa Smurf disallows Clumsy to pick Smurf Roots. Clumsy disobeys Papa and ends up unintentionally leading Gargamel and Azrael to the village. The Smurfs all flee for their lives while Clumsy unknowingly runs towards the Forbidden Falls, with Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy and Gutsy running after him. They find him at the edge of a cliff, and while trying to help him up, they are sucked into a gigantic vortex that spirits them to another dimenision in present day Springfield. To make matters worse, Gargamel and Azrael follow them through the vortex. The Smurfs end up in the household of the Simpson family. After introducing themselves and explaining their situation, the Simpsons befriend them and allow them to stay in their home. Meanwhile, we see Homer Simpson in Springfield working at his job at the Nuclear Power Plant. Still under construction... Voice cast *Jeff Bennett as the British Narrator ''The Simpsons'' *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Krusty the Clown (cameo), Kodos (cameo) *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson (vocal effects) *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak (cameo), Comic Book Guy (cameo) *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders (cameo), Kang (cameo), Principal Skinner (cameo), Mr. Burns (cameo), Mr. Smithers, Otto Mann (cameo) *Tress MacNeille as Agnes Skinner (cameo) *Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten (cameo) ''The Smurfs'' *Scott Innes as Papa Smurf *Eden Espinosa as Smurfette *Billy West as Brainy Smurf *Alan Cumming as Gusty Smurf *Jeff Bennett as Clumsy Smurf, Painter Smurf *Alan Oppenheimer as Vanity Smurf *Frank Welker as Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, Azrael *Michael Bell as Handy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Lazy Smurf *Alan Young as Farmer Smurf, Scaredy Smurf *Dee Bradley Baker as Greedy Smurf, Harmony Smurf *June Foray as Jokey Smurf *Hank Azaria as Gargamel Production Development In 1997, producer Jordan Kerner sent the first "of a series of letters" to The Smurfs' licensing agent Lafig Belgium expressing interest in making a feature film. It was not until 2002 after a draft of Kerner's film adaptation of Charlotte's Web was read by Peyo's heirs, that they accepted Kerner's offer. Peyo's daughter Véronique Culliford and family had wanted to make a Smurfs film for years and said that Kerner was the first person to pitch a film that shared their "vision and enthusiasm". Kerner soon began developing the 3-D CGI feature film with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. In 2006, Kerner said the film was planned to be a trilogy and would explain more of Gargamel's backstory. He stated, "We'll learn more about Gargamel and Smurf Soup and how all that began and what really goes on in that castle. What his backstory really was. There's an all-powerful wizard… there’s all sorts of things that get revealed as we go along". Early animation footage was leaked on the internet in early 2008. The filmmakers were allowed to create the characters Crazy and Gutsy and adding an offscreen narrator who is frequently interrupted throughout the special. In June 2008, it was announced that the Smurfs film idea was trashed. Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox made a deal with Studio Peyo and Lafig Belgium S.A. to do a crossover special starring characters from The Simpsons and The Smurfs. Writing The special was written by Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Reiss, George Meyer, Matt Selman and Glenn Leopold. Voices A few of the voice actors from The Smurfs cartoon show had come back to reprise their roles. New actors replaced Don Messick, Paul Winchell, Lucille Bliss, Danny Goldman, William 'Bill' Callaway and Hamilton Camp. Newcomer Alan Cumming plays Gutsy, a Scottish Smurf. Animation Animation for this special was outsourced to both AKOM and Rough Draft Studios. Music The music score for this special has been composed by Simpsons composer, Alf Clausen. Tropes See /Tropes Quotes See /Quotes Sequel See 2: Misadventure in Paris On August 9, 2011, Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox announced that a sequel of the crossover would be made. Trivia * This is the first crossover special with Matt Groening's The Simpsons and Peyo's The Smurfs. * The Smurfs characters' regular character designs were used in this crossover, faithful to the style of Peyo's original comics. * The song, Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) can be heard during the closing credits. Category:The Simpsons Category:The Smurfs Category:Crossovers Category:Fox Category:Gracie Films Category:Studio Peyo Category:Hand-drawn animation